CocaColaComedian1999
CocaColaComedian1999, formerly Ecolercomedian99 and Ecolercomedian1999 was a GoAnimate user from 2011 to 2015. He made videos based on his followers' series, and made his own series. Since GoAnimate turned into a "business only" service, he's been hand-drawing the GoAnimate characters. Born: August 22, 1999 Age: 17 Voice: Dallas, Kidaroo/Scary Voice (furious) Likes: Caroline0204, LouieLouie95, David the Animation Guy, Slippy V, TA591IAD1, TTCTransitFan1999, TacoComedian, Brandon Bott, SuperMarioKing1999, Joseph Selaty, Josh09, Sam Larfield, RobertCoatesAnimation, JosephComedian2000, TheSuperBaxter, Coulden Pettit, RyanBugsBunny, mrlegofan404, amsalley94, angrywalkthroghs, Sophie the Otter, GoAnimateProductions1999, and Various Warren Haters; McDonalds, Burger King, Wendy's, KFC, Taco Bell, Steak n' Shake, Carl's Jr., In-and-out Burger, TGI Friday's, Dairy Queen, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, American Dad, South Park, Disney Movies, Warner Bros. Movies, Coca-Cola products, Pepsi products, Dr. Pepper, 7UP, etc. Dislikes: Warren Cook, Memy9909, Hp1999, BatteryMill, Theory T, Dora, Bobbyispoopy, DamianAlexDeromas, Moe and Joe, GrandChaseRealCook, various Warren fans, Fake VHS Openings, other bad users, Baby Shows, Barney, Caillou His final avatar was the Evelyn colored version of TA591IAD1's Cortez. Grounding Series CocaColaComedian1999 makes grounding series based on his followers' series to add on the series itself. He mostly uses his created characters Stan Beals, Dr. Eggman, Andy Panda, Paul Johnson, Diesel Clark, Diesel Dawson, Diesel Balkin, Matthew and Chandler Clark, Kate Smith, Warren Cook, Macusoper Busters, Dora, Caillou, and many others. In late 2015, he was planning to make more videos titled "The Johnsons got to see Jurassic World" and several videos taken place at the Mental People's Home. However, many of the GoAnimate voices he used were deleted, and so he had to cancel his upcoming series. When TTCTransitFan1999 and CocaColaComedian1999 began teaming up with other users for grounding series, they have created many characters that other users like. For instance, Marvin was TTCTransitFan1999's original character. However, CocaColaComedian1999 and TA591IAD started to use Marvin in Paul Johnson's grounding series. Adam (not Adamkleinschmidt2003) was also originally created by TTCTransitFan1999 himself, but he was used in CocaColaComedian1999's videos. Waren Cook CocaColaComedian1999 had always hated Warren Cook. When he created the "Warren gets grounded" series, he has used all of Warren's YouTube accounts except TheWarren1988. His "Warren Cook gets grounded" movie holds the record of created, planned, and/or recreated episodes. Grounding Terms Time subjects Big time, life, eternity, double eternity, triple eternity, tranquility, double tranquility, triple tranquility, super tranquility, mega tranquility, ultra tranquility, hyper tranquility, serenity, double serenity, triple serenity, super serenity, mega serenity, ultra serenity, hyper serenity, maternity, double maternity, triple maternity, super maternity, maxability, double maxability, humanity, double humanity, triple humanity, super humanity, mega humanity, ultra humanity, hyper humanity, infinity, double infinity, triple infinity, super infinity, mega infinity, ultra infinity, hyper infinity When Warren was being sent to Germany, Alan Cook said that Warren was grounded for "hyper infinity". When Warren escaped Germany, he was grounded for googolplex years. When Warren was being sent to mental people's home, he was grounded for googolmultiplex years. He used this term to shorten the groundings. * googol + number + plex *=Not used After the "googolplex" series, he goes into unuplex, doubleplex, tripleplex, superplex, gigaplex, megaplex, ultraplex, and hyperplex. When Warren got executed, he was grounded for "a pernament afterlife". CocaColaComedian1999 decided to use this over "googolcentillionplex" or "megafugagargantugoogolpex" years. Episodes NOTE: Some of the episodes were recreations and/or planned *SeaDisney95 gets grounded for eternity *MultiWarren95 gets grounded for tranquility *SuperDisney94 gets grounded for ultra humanity *MrWarrenCook1633 gets grounded for infinity *MrWarrenCook34 gets grounded for super infinity *WaterDisney1996 gets grounded for ultra infinity *AquaDisney1992 gets grounded for hyper infinity *BeachDisney1995 gets grounded for googolplex years *Warren1875 goes to Walt Disney World while grounded (grounded for googolquinplex years) *SeaDisney1998 gets sent away *Warren Cook escapes mental people's home *WarrenWarren1998 gets grounded for googolmilliplex years *PoolDisney1980 gets grounded for ultraplex, hyperplex, and gets executed Hp1999 and DamianAlexDeromas CocaColaComedian1999 first signed up on GoAnimateWiki as EvanColerGenius back in 2011. Two years later, he was reported by a big troll named Hp1999. He destroyed all of the pages created by Evan, made fun of him, and even worse― he turned Evan into a Warren Fan. When Hp1999 was terminated, TTTCTransitFan1999 revealed that Hp1999 was a big time Warren Fan. He also encountered DamianAlexDeromas, whom TTCTransitFan1999 made videos out of him because he was editing pages on GoAnimateWiki without permission. During that time, CocaColaComedian1999 also knew that Damian also made fake VHS openings (just like Warren Cook does for Disney, Penny & Mitch for Warner Bros., and Macusoper for New Line Cinema). Planned Videos These videos were what CocaColaComedian1999 was planning to make, but were not released * Diesel Dawson pulls the fire alarm and gets grounded BIG * Diesel Balkin runs onto a baseball field Category:Good Users Category:Males Category:Non troublemakers Category:Warren Haters Category:1999 Births Category:Disney fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Memy Haters Category:Baxter Fans Category:Warren's Enemy Category:Warren Enemy Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Former GoAnimators Category:Retired Category:People that retired goanimate